Question: Simplify the expression. $(6x^{4}+x^{3})(3x^{4}+2x^{2})$
First use the distributive property. $ 6 x^4 (3 x^4) + 6 x^4 (2 x^2) + x^3 (3 x^4) + x^3 (2 x^2) $ Simplify. $18x^{8}+3x^{7}+12x^{6}+2x^{5}$